


In The Dark

by ozsia



Series: Ice & Snow [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - War, Culture, Disabled Character, F/M, Post-War, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Royalty, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: Jack's eyes had been the bluest things Bunny had ever seen, before Pitch - before that monster put shadows into Jack's eyes, and they were swallowed by darkness, unseeing and terrifying.





	In The Dark

The court physician unravels the bandages with great care as Bunny stands watch. He is the only one of his prince’s attendants allowed in and perhaps that was telling. Jokul is still on the cot, shoulders rounded and knuckles white. He is smiling though, always smiling. Bunny hates it. 

The physician shifts back, the length of the white bandages encircled neatly round one hand to free Jokul’s eyelids which are shielding his eyes. ‘Now, my prince,’ the physician prompts gently. The man had been tending to Jokul since before Bunny’s own arrival, and he was usually all bluster but now that carefree countenance was gone.

It made everything harder.

Jokul’s hands spasm, his grin straining. ‘Nothing to it, I suppose,’ he comments as his eyebrows knot tighter before his face is forcefully relaxed into something even more artificial, and his eyelashes are pulling apart, eyes fluttering open. Bunny almost quails but he is a warrior and this boy is his prince who he is sworn loyalty to. He stills and the coil of guilt tightens in his stomach, a burning brand of responsibility sickening him. 

Bunny remembers first meeting a boy that barely reached his kneecaps, small in statue but in no ways tiny. Jokul who’d been so unafraid as he’d approached Bunny and asked after his name, before completely disregarding it and giving Bunny something new. _What a brat,_ Bunny would think as he gritted his teeth and his entourage stifled laughter. He’d been choking back a response when he’d seen the King and Queen of Burgess and their cold, malicious looks of disapproval. 

_‘Bunny, it is then, Snowflake,’_ he’d ended up agreeing because he knows hatred when he sees it. Jokul, who’d had bright blue eyes and hair as white as snow, with the palest skin Bunny had ever seen, didn’t look a thing like either of his parents blessed with the powers of Winter as he was, but he’d _glowed_ then. Childlike and pure if not for that sparkle of mischief. Who could have looked at Jokul and seen something evil?

Blue eyes - blue like the clearest sky or royal crystal. _Nothing_ of that colour remained now, it was all eaten by shadow and nightmares: complete blackness had swallowed Jokul’s eyes. The abyss stared unseeingly between both Bunny and the physician, and Bunny struggled to breathe over the nausea and the acid eating his tongue.

‘…I. Well, looks like this might be permanent, huh?’ Jokul laughs but it is pained with the knowledge that he’d been made lame, useless to his family and that his was not the blood that would keep him around out of love. 

‘My prince,’ the physician hesitates.

Jokul holds up a hand, Bunny sees how it trembles. ‘You’ve tried your best,’ Jokul says with a resignation that Bunny has never truly experienced before. ‘I suppose it would be best that you tell my lord father.’

‘Prince Jokul -’

‘Enough!’ Jokul snaps and the room stills at large. His breath hitches, eyes rounding as his body curves inwards. Jokul was not one for losing his temper, he’d learnt control at a young age. Even now, frost had lightly spread from his shoeless feet. Bunny had watched his prince grow from a child to a young man but he looked small again, then. 

Bunny pats his hand onto the physicians shoulder, the man turns to him with glazed vision and a mouth turned in on itself. There were many among the castle staff who loved Jokul. Few didn’t and that small number were people Bunny could easily point out, and full of nothing but fear for a power they didn’t try to understand. ‘Mate, give us a minute.’

The physician pauses, face tightening in helplessness before the man nods and steps out of Bunny’s touch and quietly leaves the room. Bunny waits for the door to shut and then allows himself to droop. He glances away from the door and back to Jokul and he hates himself a little more, at how lost Jokul’s gaze was, how the temperature had started to lower in anxiety. 

Bunny sits down on the cot. He’s not good with the cold, his was not a people made for it, but it hadn’t mattered when he’d bent his neck for the boy and lowered himself to the ground. It mattered less now. He threw an arm over Jokul’s shoulders, didn’t react to how Jokul crumbled a little more. ‘There might be other ways,’ Bunny murmurs. ‘You ain’t know for sure if you be giving up ‘ere.’

‘Pitch put _shadows in my eyes,_ Bunny.’ Jokul’s voice is strained, steeled into being steady enough to pass as something only close to devastation. ‘It’s been months. The court physician can do nothing. We both know if there was a way to fix this…’ 

Jokul shudders. His arms creep around Bunny’s waist and his head burrows into the side of Bunny's torso until Jokul has curled into him, is using him as a support Jokul will allow in few ways. Jokul has always been tactile but also values his space. There have been times when the best he can give his younger brother is to ruffle his hair, but there are other occasions when he is so worn down, he needs someone to collapse on.

Bunny has had the privilege of being one of those someones’. 

It is as much an honour as it is terrible.

‘Jokul,’ Bunny breathes as he tightens his hold. ‘I…I’m -’ _I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have done that. Why did you_ do _that? Thank you. I’m sorry. I’m_ sorry _-_

‘I don’t regret it,’ Jokul states with strength that was all his own. Something separate from his parents and his powers, something wonderful, special. Something that had caused this outcasted prince to save an _attendant,_ during a war he rightfully shouldn’t even have been allowed to fight in.

‘I do,’ Bunny says in a rare moment of honesty. _I will._

They are…friends. Or rather, they have bonded but that does not mean that Jokul is not a prince - is not _Bunny’s_ prince. There are boundaries everywhere. Even now, Jokul has to hold back, cannot bring himself to show anything but physical weakness. Cannot admit that he is scared. Cannot say a lot of things. Bunny is equally as trapped though they have both had times when they will stretch the confines, never enough to break the chains. Never that. But enough to loosen the cuffs to something that is still restrictive, but less strangling. 

‘What kind of prince would I be if I let a subject be hurt?’ Jokul retorts, tension evident.

‘I ain’t no subject o’ yours, mate,’ Bunny refutes, like Jokul wouldn’t have just pushed _anyone_ out of the way, because he would have. That was just the type of person he is. ‘Ya got meh onna loan.’

Jokul’s arms tense around him. ‘They aren’t getting you back.’ 

‘Nought chance of me leavin’.’ He’d originally been here on an agreement with a few pooka before he’d gone and sworn fealty to this prince, sticking him here in this blimmin’ awful country. ‘Fear this whole place might jus’ fell apart.’ 

Jokul snorts but it’s too flat to be genuine amusement. ‘Think it already has,’ he mutters into Bunny’s fur. 

Bunny frowns. ‘It will the more ya think like that, ya gumby.’

‘I…don’t know if I’ll have much to do with it, anymore.’ 

Bunny chews on the inside of his mouth. Jokul’s only remaining injury from the war was one the court physician had tried to defeat through several remedies already. Jokul’s parents…they wouldn’t care that Jokul had defeated Pitch, that’ he’d helped stop a war. Bunny had spent too much time watching their cruelty not to know how’d this play out. 

‘We’ll deal with that when we get there, mate.’ 

Not even a week and half later and Jarfi, Jokul’s younger brother, was sworn in as Burgess’ new crowned prince. The ceremony was as demeaning as it could be and Bunny despised every second.

Bunny had been Jokul’s attendant for many years but as aided Jokul as far as could -until they reached before the dais and he could go no further, Bunny knew that this was his greatest failing. Because this was Bunny’s fault. If he hadn’t flubbed that throw of his boomerang and opened himself up to a counter, they wouldn’t be here.

‘Fifteen paces, Prince Jokul,’ Bunny had whispered as the title fell off his tongue like a stone. Jokul nodded his understanding as Bunny helped him to step up onto the few stairs, and he began to walk on his own. The prince showed not an iota of panic as he made his way on the stage, and managing to stop exactly where he was meant to stand.

Bunny heard little of the bullshit the priest had to spew, while looking wrenched. Bunny had to fight to stay still as Jokul went to kneel before his little brother, who seemed like he’d been hexed in place. But Jokul maintained his dignity as the priest took the circlet he’d been carrying since his fourteen birthday, to transfer over to Jarfi’s head. 

The lords and ladies in attendance were quiet, solemn and Jarfi looked devastated when the circlet was fitted onto his mess of auburn hair, young enough that he hadn’t even reached his majority. His eyes were glassy and he stared hopelessly at Jokul whose bandages were back in place. Jokul he’d been forcing himself to face the ground; mindful of unsettling people after a maid had mentioned he unsettled her. 

‘To the Crowned Prince,’ the priest choked out while the king and queen watched on approvingly from their thrones.

‘To the Crowned Prince,’ the crowd chorussed as per tradition but there was no joy like there’d been at Jokul’s crowning. Just an uneasy tension along with a horrible resigned acceptance. 

Bunny restrained himself for as long as the ceremony lasted before he rejoined Jokul, for the celebratory dance afterwards, which they went to because Jokul had little choice in the matter. The ballroom was packed as they both stood in a corner, where people would pretend not to see them. 

‘Jokul -’ Bunny began as he looked over to Jokul’s fixed face.

‘I was told that different countries pronounce names differently,’ Jokul cut in deliberately as he lightly twirled the glass in his hand. He’d picked the glass what felt like hours ago and hadn’t taken a single sip of it. ‘Is that right?’ 

‘Er, yeah. Different languages go ‘bout pronouncin’ their letters differently so names get switched up a bit,’ Bunny replied after fumbling at the subject matter.

‘…even mine?’ Jokul asked quietly. 

Bunny swallowed. ‘Ah think Jokul’d be most commonly be “Jack” to the West of us.’ 

‘…Jack?’ Jokul repeats, his head tilted to a degree towards Bunny’s voice. ‘For you, too?’

‘Aye,’ Bunny answers before hesitating. ‘Would ya prefer that?’ 

‘…you’ve never asked me that before.’ Which is, of course, an answer all its own but which was always true. Bunny called Jokul names all the time outside of civilised company, but this wasn't the same and Jokul knew that. 

‘Suppose Ah haven’t,’ Bunny agrees anyway. ‘Jack, then.’ 

‘Jack,’ the prince agrees. ‘It’s about time you gave me a nickname. I did such a good job with yours, after all.’

Bunny snorts. ‘Bunnymund was a warriors name, ya gumby - before you came along.’

Jack chuckles softly until someone is stepping into their space. Bunny looks up to see Lord Asshole the First approaching them, a smirk having twisted his expression into something cruel. ‘Lord Christopher,’ Bunny whispers as Jack tenses right up, his hand tightening around his flute.

‘Ah, Lord Jokul, I’d wondered where you’d be.’ The man grins and Bunny is reminded again that Jack isn’t liked by everyone in the gentry. They’d always had a problem with Lord Asshole as soon as he’d married Lady Hekla, for her title and her money. Their union has little to do with love and everything to do with how Lady Hekla couldn’t inherit from her father.

‘Lord Christopher,’ Jack greets flatly, evidently not in the mood but with a pause too long. “Lord” was a title given to the spare in Burgess, since they were would eventually have to marry outside of the family. Jack had never qualified until now. ‘It sounds like you're enjoying the festivities.’ 

Lord Asshole laughs uproariously, disturbing the few others around. One of which, Lady Kristin, glares viciously. He was not a popular man. ‘Yes, in fact I’ve just given my congratulations to Prince Jarfi. It’s good to know that the crown will go to someone cable of fulfilling his duties. Don’t you agree, Lord Jokul?’ 

Bunny’s hands clench and he’d have done just about _anything,_ to be able to hit the smug look off of Lord Asshole’s face. ‘Yes,’ Jack responds dully. ‘My lord brother will make a good king. If you’ll excuse me.’ He blindly reaches for Bunny’s arm and pulls. Bunny is quick to take over and lead them out without word or explanation.

It couldn’t be seen as anything other than running away, and Bunny couldn’t give two hoots about it. Damn them all. ‘Jack -’

‘My room,’ Jack orders shortly, quietly. 

With their sped they’d already left the ballroom and were speeding through the entry. Guards station around the hallways looked up and quickly saluted, staring determinedly at the ground. ‘ _Jack_ -’

‘ _Not here,’_ Jack snaps back just as harshly. 

‘Lord Christopher is a piece o’ trash, who mistreats 'is wife and could care less for 'is kids,’ Bunny mutters to Jack, makes sure is voice is low but strong as he guides them to the staircase and the living quarters. ‘He fled from ta battle o’ Sundown, he ain’t worthy to lick ya shoes -’

Jack’s room is close and the key is nestled inside one of Bunny’s porches, that he keeps tied to his belt. ‘Don’t say that,’ Jack hisses as Bunny frees the key, so that he will be able to unlock the door Jack almost rushes past.

‘Why?’ Bunny demands, stabbing the key inside the keyhole. ‘It the truth, ain’t it?’ 

Jack grabbles for the handle as soon as he hears the bolt slide back and he is pushing it down, slamming it open. There is almost frantic energy running through the prince as he unsheathes his sword from his belt before ripping that off too. His uniform is next as Jack tears and wrestles his clothing from his body and throws it about, uncaring of where it lands. Bunny is quick to shut and lock the door.

‘It doesn’t matter!’ Jack shouts as frost starts to coat the floor and walls. A chill goes down Bunny’s spine as the temperature lowers. 

‘An’ why not?’ Bunny asks while he starts to panic. It’d been a long time since Jack’d had an extreme reaction to something. ‘He’s _scum_ , Jack -’

‘And _I’m worthless,’_ Jack bites out in retaliation, standing in the centre of ice and frost in nothing but a tunic. _No, don’t say that,_ Bunny wanted to demand as Jack curled in on himself. 

_‘Bunny.’_

He’s as quick as shot and bundles Jack into his arms. He’s shivering a bit now, his feet are starting to complain and Jack’s got a light snowfall going on now, but it doesn’t matter. ‘Nonna that, mate,’ Bunny tells him. ‘We’ll work it out.’ 

‘What am I going to do?’ Jack whispers tightly, ‘what am I going to do, Bunny?’ 

‘We’ll work it out,’ Bunny promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to go through some parts of Jack's past and stuff. This will go through bits and pieces from now to him getting to Arendelle. It's really about Jack finding his feet again. If he seems a bit out of character, well, he's going through a lot.


End file.
